And the ginger got the girl
by Basileya
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Ron y Hermione por fin se quedan solos para tener esa conversación pendiente que estuvieron a punto de tener corriendo delante de una serpiente gigante. Porque ya era hora de que el pelirrojo se llevase a la chica.


_¡Holaaa! Tal y como dije en mi oneshot anterior, aquí os vengo a dejar un Romione que he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo. Llevaba tiempo leer algo como esto, y en vista de que no lo encontraba, decidí escribirlo yo misma; esto ha sido un capricho que por fin he cumplido._

_Esta pequeña historia fue ideada después de ver la escena eliminada de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (parte 2) donde Ron y Hermione corren escaleras abajo escapando de Nagini. He intentando hacer, lo mejor que he podido, esa conversación pendiente que yo creo Rowling les debía teniendo en cuenta que eran LA pareja de la saga._

_Antes de dejaros con la lectura de este fic, el cual espero de verdad que os guste, quería darle las gracias a Nortia por betearme el fic (¡y tan rápido!). Y ahora si, ¡a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>And the ginger got the girl<strong>

El sol bañaba con su luz serena la inmensidad del castillo y las nubes que antes teñían el cielo de oscuridad ahora se tornaban blancas y esponjosas. Los escombros parecían formar una peculiar alfombra que cubría todo lo que la vista alcanzaba. Todo estaba derruido. Las columnas se esparcían rotas por el suelo, las esculturas estaban desmembradas, los cuadros rajados o quemados, las escalinatas incompletas y hasta los arcos de las puertas se caían a trozos. Pero nada de eso importaba. Nadie parecía fijarse en la destrucción que reinaba a su alrededor. Lo único que todos percibían era la alegría y paz que inundaba cada rincón del castillo, y el dolor. La guerra había terminado, pero a qué precio.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían escapado del gentío del Gran Comedor y habían ido al puente situado en la entrada del castillo. Pero poco estuvieron los tres amigos juntos. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando escucharon a Ginny llamar a Harry con un grito y expresión de felicidad. El rostro del chico que había salvado al mundo mágico se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y desapareció con la pelirroja hacia algún rincón del castillo a hablar y hacer cosas de las que Ron no quería enterarse.

La brisa del alba azotaba débilmente el cabello que se le escapaba a Hermione de la trenza medio deshecha por la batalla, y Ron creyó que nunca la había visto tan guapa como en ese momento; ni siquiera en la boda de su hermano. Sus ojos miel estaban perdidos en el horizonte, pero Ron no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Habían estado a punto de morir esa noche. Había existido una posibilidad real de que sus vidas acabasen esa noche. Y no podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonto, durante tanto tiempo, como para esperar a estar a punto de ser engullido por una serpiente gigante para querer confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

—Hermione... — murmuró Ron con voz ronca y nerviosa.

La chica ladeó la cabeza levemente en un gesto que invitaba a Ron a continuar, pero siguió con la vista clavada en el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

—¿Sí, Ron?

—No iba a decírtelo sólo porque nos estuviese persiguiendo una serpiente gigante.

No hacía falta que Ron especificase sobre qué estaba hablando, Hermione lo sabía perfectamente. Todo había pasado como a cámara rápida, como en una de esas películas muggles que ella solía ver cuando estaba de vacaciones en su casa con sus padres, y casi le pareció un sueño lejano. Pero había sido real. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras intentando matar a Nagini, Ron, sin soltar su mano, había dicho que tenía algo que decirle. Sin embargo, Hermione, con su fría lógica aún intacta a pesar del momento, le había dicho que no quería que le dijese nada que no le fuese a decir si no tuviesen a una serpiente gigante detrás de ellos ya que eso lo arruinaría todo. Todo, como... El beso. Ese beso maravilloso que se habían dado porque, como bien había dicho Ron, era ahora o nunca. Hermione alzó su mano y rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos sintiendo aún un leve cosquilleo en ellos, como cuando él apartó sus labios de los suyos.

Hermione giró sobre sí misma y clavó sus ojos en los ojos azules de Ron, que la miraban con un nerviosismo y seguridad que la dejaron sin aliento. Era posible que llevase esperando aquel momento, cuánto, ¿tres años? ¿Puede que cuatro? Seguramente. No podía recordar cuántas horas había podido pasar dando vueltas en la cama antes de dormirse imaginando cómo sería ese momento, deleitándose en esas imágenes que solo podía recrear en su cabeza cuando estaba en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia que precedía al sueño, casi pudiendo escuchar la voz de Ron diciéndole todo aquello que ella se moría por escuchar.

A veces se censuraba a ella misma por todas esas fantasías que parecían sacadas de una telenovela de las que solía ver su abuela después de comer —al menos antes lo hacía—. La primera vez que tuvo una de esas fantasías fue en cuarto curso, cuando esperó como una tonta que Ron la invitase al baile de Navidad, pero él le dejó muy claro que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica y que era su último recurso. Pero fue más tonta aun cuando tuvo la esperanza de que después de la discusión que habían tenido al final del baile, él volviese para pedirle perdón. Evidentemente, Ron no lo hizo.

Hubo muchos otros momentos en los que Hermione dejó volar su imaginación creando escenas en las que Ron le confesaba sus sentimientos. Pero Hermione sabía que nunca esas imaginaciones fueron tan fuertes y reales como cuando Ron estuvo saliendo con Lavender Brown. Esa temporada fue un auténtico infierno para ella y sus fantasías, aunque no hacían desaparecer la realidad, ayudaban a que ésta no fuese tan dolorosa porque era condenadamente dolorosa. Sin embargo, cuando Ron estuvo en la enfermería y dijo su nombre... la realidad y la fantasía nunca habían estado separadas por una línea tan fina.

Y, durante ese último año, las fantasías de Hermione se habían multiplicado tanto como los momentos íntimos que había compartido con Ron. Era como si los dos supiesen, inconscientemente, lo que pasaba entre ellos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aunque eso no significaba que fuesen a decirlo alguna vez en voz alta. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Pero ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que la guerra había acabado, era el momento de ser valientes. Por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador les había puesto en Gryffindor, ¿no?

Ron, ajeno a estas reflexiones, continuó.

—Si te lo iba a decir era porque debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Debería habértelo dicho en el baile de Navidad en vez de cabrearme porque Krum se dio cuenta antes que yo de que eras perfecta; debería habértelo dicho alguna de las veces que hicimos las rondas de prefectos; debería habértelo dicho aquella noche que me lanzaste todos esos pajarracos o cuando estuve en la enfermería y te quedaste conmigo a pesar de que no me lo merecía; debería habértelo dicho en la boda de Bill y Fleur, o cuando estuviste toda la noche a mi lado después de escindirme, o cuando regresé después de largarme dejándote sola con Harry —explicó Ron recordando todas y cada una de las veces que debería haberle dicho a Hermione que estaba colado por ella—. He sido un idiota, Hermione. Un idiota, un capullo, un cobarde, un mequetrefe. Puedes saltar en mi defensa cuando quieras —añadió el pelirrojo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

—Es que estoy esperando a que digas algo con lo que no esté de acuerdo —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

Ron miró a Hermione sorprendido y soltó una sonora carcajada. Habían pasado siete años, habían tenido innumerables peleas y discusiones, habían estado meses sin casi dirigirse la palabra, habían vivido una guerra, pero Hermione seguía siendo Hermione. Sus ojos color miel seguían chispeando con la misma intensidad de siempre y su sonrisa seguía consiguiendo que sintiese que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo para convertir sus rodillas en gelatina. Esa misma sonrisa que le infundía confianza y le animaba a seguir.

—Vaya, Hermione, me has dejado K.O. —rió Ron sin apartar sus ojos de ella antes de volver a adoptar una expresión más seria—. Pero tienes razón. He sido todo eso, y más. Y lo siento mucho. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, montones de veces, y créeme cuando te digo que me he arrepentido cada una de ellas.

—Ron, no importa.

—No. Claro que importa, Hermione. A mí me importa.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró tanto dentro de su pecho que parecía un caballo salvaje cabalgando campo a través. La seguridad, el aplomo y el compromiso estaban impresos en cada palabra que Ron había dicho y Hermione tuvo tantas ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello que acabó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros para evitarlo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... Cuando estábamos corriendo delante de Nagini, iba a decirlo porque de verdad lo sentía. Porque lo siento.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante y miró la punta de sus zapatos, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir cambiaría su vida para siempre, no habría vuelta atrás. Aunque tampoco quería volver atrás. Llevaba enamorado de Hermione tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía antes de eso. Solían discutir a menudo y la mayoría de las veces por tonterías, pero era entonces cuando más se daba cuenta Ron de que estaba loco por ella. Le encantaba todo de ella. Le encantaba su pelo enmarañado y esos mechones que siempre se le escapaban cuando se hacía una coleta para intentar domarlo; le encantaba cómo fruncía el ceño cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo o el mohín que hacía con los labios cuando algo la dejaba descolocada; le encantaba la curva de su cuello y ese lunar que destacaba sobre su nívea piel; le encantaba la forma en la que cruzaba sus brazos cuando se mosqueaba con él, porque no había nada que le gustase más a Ron que mosquearse con ella. Le molaban las broncas que montaba Hermione. Podían ser opuestos pero no sabían vivir el uno sin el otro. Encajaban, simple y llanamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—Puede que nos hayamos cargado a Voldemort y que ya no tengamos a una serpiente gigante pisándonos los talones a punto de convertirnos en su merienda, pero aún puedes resbalarte y caer de camino al castillo. Y no voy a arriesgarme a que eso pase.

_Vamos, dilo, por favor._

—Te quiero, Hermione.

Y, al escuchar esas dos palabras, Hermione supo que todo había valido la pena. Las discusiones, los gritos, los celos, la rabia, el sufrimiento, el dolor, las ganas de arrancarle los brazos y matarle a golpes con ellos, todo. Porque él la quería. Y, entonces, cayó en algo importante. Ninguna de las fantasías que había imaginado se había cumplido por una sencilla razón: era el momento equivocado. Por mucho que los dos llevasen colados el uno por el otro desde hacía varios años, nunca habían logrado estar en el mismo punto al mismo tiempo. Llegar a él había sido todo un desafío. Pero lo habían conseguido. Por fin.

Hermione tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, sentía una punzante sensación de vértigo en su estómago y era tan feliz, pero tanto, que sobraban las palabras.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que durante varios segundos se tambalearon hacia un lado y hacia otro. Hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello y sonrió al sentir la piel de Ron erizarse bajo el roce de sus labios. El pelirrojo la abrazaba con fuerza, con firmeza y con una delicadeza que la desmontó. Hermione tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la compostura y después se apartó del cuello de Ron, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas aún no derramadas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Un silencio cálido y suave, lento, cayó sobre ellos. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada al sentir la intensidad que desprendían los ojos del otro. Hermione se sentía profundamente conmovida y Ron, por mucho que no fuese a admitirlo, también.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa — dijo Hermione en un susurro alzando las cejas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron soltó una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione y la levantó del suelo mientras hundía su boca en la de ella, parando el tiempo en ese beso. Habían estado esperando ese momento durante cuatro años y cada segundo había valido la pena. Porque por fin el pelirrojo se había llevado a la chica.

* * *

><p><em>¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? He intentando escribir de la forma más fiel posible esta escena perdida que yo me he imaginado como un millón de veces en mi cabeza. Por fin he conseguido plasmarlo sobre el papel. Por fin se ve a nuestro pelirrojo favorito llevándose a la chica, ¡que ya era hora!<em>

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver, el plazo de los retos a los que me he apuntado vence enseguida, así que espero veros por aquí de nuevo._

_Y recordad, dadle a "Review this chapter" si quereis ser la chica que se lleva Ron._

_Un beso y un achuchón, Rose._


End file.
